Modem communication technology will be essential to the development of an effective collaborative partnership between the UOG and CRCH. Because of their geographical separation, e-mail and video teleconferences will be key elements in maintaining communication between researchers and administrators at the two facilities. Infrastructure support is requested to improve the quality of communication links between the two institutions as well as for personnel to handle the increased volume of teleconferences associated with the monthly research meetings and transmission of CRCH seminars to UOG.